User talk:KamenAgito
Olá, João Luiz Zero, sou eu, o Lukas, é que agora eu sou o Ace. No meu avatar eu sou o "Ace Grit the Darkus Hero", principalmente como um novo nome de usuário, com a imagem do Ace Grit, um Vestal do atributo Darkus, o parceiro dele é o Darkus Percival, um dos Darkus Bakugan, eu não sabia que não ia ser nem para revelar não apenas o verdadeiro nome completo próprio, mas também a própria imagem de si mesmo da "vida real", é claro. O meu antigo nome de usuário era na verdade o meu próprio nome completo chamado "Lukas Guida Vasconcellos Santos Nascimento", eu pensei que fosse o contrário. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 14:04, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Outra coisa, antes de remover as categorias de "heróis", "aliados" e "anti-heróis", primeiro fui eu que pus uma categoria de "anti-heróis" eu mesmo. Você não precisa botar as categorias dos "heróis" ou dos "aliados", ele é o "Guerreiro da Batalha" (Battle Brawler, na verdade), os Guerreiros da Batalha não são só heróis principais, eles são também os aliados próprios deles, Ren Krawler pode até ser herói, mas na verdade ele é o anti-herói, é que ele é na verdade o Guerreiro da Batalha, ele é mesmo o herói principal, as categorias de "Heroes", "Allies" e "Anti-Heores" removidas, já sabe, antes o Ren foi o vilão, agora é o ex-vilão aí, não é mais vilão, é agora o Guerreiro da Batalha, então ele é um aliado não apenas de Dan, mas também de Fabia, Marucho, Jake e Shun, todos seis se tornavam os Cavaleiros do Castelo (ou Castle Knights), principalmente para derrotar os Invasores Gandelianos. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 15:50, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Oi de novo, cara. Sabe o que que é "um monstro malvado" em inglês? É "a wicked monster", mas e se malvado é mesmo uma maneira de se falar, mas já descobri finalmente que o Ace Grit e o Percival são os mocinhos, eles nunca foram vilões não, mas o Mascarado (no Canadá, é na verdade Masquerade, muito estranho para na verdade a tradução literal para uma palavra feminina ao invés da masculina, porque "mascarado" é o masculino de "mascarada", a tradução seria para "Mascarada", mas é mesmo estranho), o Hydranoid, o Spectra Phantom (nome verdadeiro: Keith Clay), o Helios, o Ren Krawler e o Linehalt é que foram vilões, agora se tornaram todos os 6 anti-heróis de Darkus com a exceção do mesmo Ace e do mesmo Percival, antes o Spectra e o Helios eram os ex-vilões de Pyrus, agora eles são os ex-vilões de Darkus, e continuam ex-vilões porque eles são ainda os mesmos anti-heróis quando são diferentes do que eram antes, um malvado de verdade, e em sentido literal, é um vilão, Mascarado, Hydranoid, Spectra, Helios, Ren e Linehalt foram malvados de verdade, os 6 deles já faziam o mal, só que agora não fazem nenhum mal mais, outra coisa, só porque são os anti-heróis esses caras, mas não quer dizer que esses mesmos caras já foram vilões uma vez e de repente se tornaram heróis, o anti-herói é o personagem central na história, no filme, ou no drama que já mostra que tem as atitudes heróicas convincentes, como por exemplo o Gru de "Meu Malvado Favorito", um exemplo sobre o que que é "malvado", é um anti-herói, ele tinha umas atitudes de herói depois de ter tentado ser um "malvado" de verdade, mas na verdade não é bem o do mal, é na verdade malvado pelas atitudes, mas não malvado para um sentido de vilão do que de não-vilão, o não-vilão significa o cara que não é vilão, talvez Gru seja um não-vilão, na verdade o Gru só é chamado de "malvado" para um significado que nem o de "wicked", porque "wicked" significa "malvado" em inglês, dizem que Percival é um monstro malvado, mas Percival nunca foi nenhum vilão, nunca mesmo. Então, o Gru só é malvado somente porque comete atitudes malvadas, mas não é malvado esses dias alguns, meses alguns e/ou anos alguns, a minha mãe Elen me dizia uma mesma coisa, talvez quase, talvez mais ou menos, acho que é quase a mesma coisa mesmo. I am Ace Grit, of the Battle Brawlers Resistance in the New Vestroia!!! This is my Guardian Bakugan called Darkus Percival. 21:00, June 4, 2017 (UTC)